


Comillas!

by 300



Category: buh - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/300/pseuds/300





	Comillas!

 

Hay cierto aspecto al leer una novela, que es simplemente fundamental para el lector que busque un mínimo.

Sí; es algo que nadie se atreve a admitir en voz alta. Es algo que nadie quiere o bien no tiene el valor de admitir; ellos te hablarán y ellos te dirán que lo importante de un libro es solamente y sólo su contenido. Sin embargo…

La verdad es que hay algo más que importa, aparte de eso. 

Algo que puede ser  _fundamental._

Y eso es, _la estética_.

Eso es. Nada se compara a abrir un texto, y verlo escrito con una hermosa fuente que le da carácter; con una sangría bien distribuída y un espaciado equilibrado entre párrafos, en lugar de simplemente hacer el feo de pulsar la tecla de espaciado varias veces.

 Una historia, con una fuente meticulosamente escogida, con sangrías dedicadas entre narración y diálogo, con clara separaciones entre párrafos, y lo más importante, oh, _lo más importante_ , _es que se hayan tomado la molestia de usar el guion largo al listar los diálogos._

Puedes oir esas historias invitándote a que las leas. Esas historias **quieren** que las leas. El autor no simplemente ‘quiere’, pero **quiere** que las leas. Y tú, sí, especialmente tú, sabes que ellos **quieren** , y sabes que _tú_ **quieres** leerlas.

Sin embargo, ¿puede algo tan estúpido como el formato afectar la forma en la que entiendes- no, _sientes_ el texto que estás leyendo? ¿Tu impresión? ¿El impacto que genera en ti así como reconoces y entiendes los caracteres…?

se encontraba ojeando un par de papeles. Tenía el ceño fruncido y daba la impresión que algo le desagradaba profundamente al respecto sobre lo que estaba leyendo no, sino lo que estaba _viendo_.

— _Damn, this sure looks like a mess._

     ¡Es increíble la ridícula cantidad de diálogo que usaba ese tipo!

—…. Porque es una novela _visual_ —, contestó , taza de té en mano—, y tanta narración no es necesaria. Sólo necesitas saber lo que te están hablando los personajes, y vivirlo.

—¡ No, si ya lo sé! Lo sé desde hace mucho; pero no deja de ser impactante cuando coges el texto en crudo.

rio.

—No, si la verdad es que es un desastre visual cuando lo sacas de su contexto. Parece una de esas historias mal escritas deprisa y corriendo que puedes encontrar en un foro.

—Mu.........

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué es?

—.... No voy a poder tener los dos. Si quiero explayarme escribiendo tanto y todo lo que quiera, estoy restando espacio para el elemento visual. Seguro que demasiado texto matará la VN. Sin embargo, si me adapto a ese formato, el texto queda como un escupitajo sobre el papel.

—Así me temo...

—Además, muchísimo más importante!!

—¿Qué es?

El rostro de desprendía seriedad como es inhabitual en ella, y cogió aire, como si a punto estuviera de tratar un tema muy importante;

— _¡¡¡Que no puedo usar la raya para dialogar si estoy haciendo una VN!!!_ ¡Va a ser un puto desastre, nadie se enterará de quién está hablando ni cuando han terminado de hablar!

—¡Oh! Pero si tienes razón—. Exclamó cayendo en la cuenta.

—¡Y entonces, pues toca usar comillas! Sabes, ¡”esas”comillas! à “” ß !!!! Queda tan sucio, tan _borrador_....!! Tan, alguien que nunca ha leído algo más allá que textos chapuceros escritos de cualquier manera en inglés en internet....! Queda tan paleto....

—Oh, venga, no es tan malo—. le quitó importancia, acompañándolo de una leve risa—. No estás realmente rompiendo ninguna norma ortográfica ni siquiera al usarlas.

—-Bu.... .... Además de que ahora que lo pienso, tampoco podremos usar el formato que tan cuidadosamente he calculado la sangría .... En la pantalla del programa apenas se notaría, dudo que pudiera procesarlo....

—El factor audiovisual del entorno compensa por el formato en papel. De todas formas, estoy segura de que podrás lograr el mismo aspecto sofisticado y ordenado que buscas, incluso si usas las comillas en lugar del guion largo para el diálogo.

「...... Siendo así, podría usar hasta las comillas japonesas incluso. Quedan tan bonitas, es como si enmarcaran el texto.... No calla, podría usar hasta las españolas!」

_—Ara? _ ¿Y por qué las españolas? _—_ Preguntó divertida.

»Porque hay que ser _hipster_ , Beatriz. >:3c «

«Eso luce como si estuviera señalando al texto en lugar de simplemente enmarcarlo. ¿Qué tal así? Aunque no estoy del todo segura que esta sea la forma correcta de usarlas».

«Ey, ¡eso queda más bonito y todo! Ya lo miraremos luego cual es la forma correcta. Y si no, mira, la verdad es que me gusta más así. >:3».

_«¿_ _Hooh_ _?_ ¿Y qué ocurrió con la perfecta ortografía ~? »

«Hombreee, a veces hay reglas que son estúpidas y se pueden mejorar. »

『Déjame probar sólo un último a ver…

Qué tal lo ves?』

«Luce muy ceremonial».

『


End file.
